Firaga (ability)
.]] Firaga , also known as FIR3, Fire 3, or Firega, is the third and usually final level of Fire-elemental Black Magic. Fire-based enemies will be healed if struck by it. It is named Piro++ (Fire++) in Spanish, Igniga (from the Latin Ignis, "fire", and the suffix -ga) in Italian and Feuga (first syllable of the German word "Feuer" and the suffix -ga) in German. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Firaga, also known as FIR3 in the NES release and Fire3 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 5 Black Magic spell which inflicts major Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. In the NES and Origins releases it inflicts between 50 - 200 Fire damage, while in subsequent releases the damage dealt depends on the caster's Intelligence. Firaga can be used by Rubicante, Dark Wizard, Marilith, and Chaos. The spell can be bought at Melmond and can be learned by the Black Mage, Red Mage and their job upgrades. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition and mobile platform releases the spell costs 30 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III Firaga is a level 6 Black Magic spell and can be purchased for 10,000 gil at Doga's Manor and Doga's Village. It can be used by the Black Mage, Magus, Sage, and Onion Knight. Doga can cast Firaga when he joins the party as a guest, while the enemy Kum Kum can cast it against the party. The item Bomb Arm casts Firaga when used in battle. The spell has a base power of 150. Final Fantasy IV Firaga is a Black Magic spell, also known as Fire3 in the original Super Nintendo Entertainment System release and the ''Final Fantasy Anthology or Sony PlayStation release. It has a casting time of 4, costs 30 MP to use and is learned by Rydia at level 42, Palom at level 33, and Tellah at Mount Ordeals. Fusoya knows the spell initially when he joins the party. It has a spell power of 256 in SNES, PS, GBA and PSP versions and 110 in DS and mobile versions. Dark Sage was originally the only enemy that used the spell, but in the Advance remake Lunar Ifrit and Lunar Asura use the spell as well. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Firaga returns as a Black Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The imposter Rydia learns it at level 42 and Palom already knows the spell, but Rydia doesn't have the spell when she joins the final battle. It deals major Fire-elemental damage to one enemy or moderate damage to all enemies at the cost of 30 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Firaga remains the same as in ''Final Fantasy IV, still costing 30 MP to cast and being learned by Palom at level 42, Leonora at level 78, and Rydia. Fusoya and Golbez both start with this spell. ''Final Fantasy V Firaga is a level 5 Black Magic spell that costs 25 MP to use. It costs 6,000 gil and can be purchased in Moore. It can be cast by the Black Mage. Using Fire Rod as an item also casts Firaga. It is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. It is an Added Ability to the Fire Lash. Firaga can be cast by Barrier, Enuo, Exdeath in the first fight, Flaremancer, Fury, Liquid Flame, Melusine, Necrophobe, Neo Exdeath, Omniscient, and Triton. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Mini Magician, Dark Elemental, or Exoray. Firaga can be used with the Spellblade command to add the Fire-element to weapon attacks. It instantly kills any non-Heavy enemy weak to Fire and if used against Heavy-type, quadruples power and pierces defenses. Final Fantasy VI Firaga is an Attack spell that costs 51 MP to cast. It can be learned from Valigarmanda at the rate of x1 and from Phoenix at the rate of x3. Terra learns it at level 43. It has a power of 121, hit rate of 150, and is vulnerable to Runic. Firaga is cast by several enemies, the earliest being by Ifrit. Final Fantasy VII Fire3 can be cast by equipping the Fire Materia with at least 18,000 AP, and the spell consumes 52 MP. It has a base spell power equal to 4x the base magic damage. When linked with an All Materia, the spell has a different animation, as it hits all targets. Firaga can also be cast by the Fire Veil item. Firaga is used by the boss Bizarro∙Sephiroth and the enemy Pollensalta. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Firaga is an Elemental Magic Materia. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Firaga shoots three fireballs that seek out targets and explode, hitting each target twice. It has two variations - Dark Firaga functions identically to Firaga and inflicts Poison and Silence, and Hell Firaga shoots three fireballs that cause Poison, Silence, Stop, and Instant Death. Firaga costs 32 MP, Dark Firaga costs 38 MP, and Hell Firaga costs 52 MP. Firaga can be bought in Research Dept. QMC+ for 10,000 gil and Hell Firaga in the Wutai Secret Shop for 15,000. Dark Firaga cannot be bought, but along with the other Firaga Materia it can be made via Materia Fusion. Final Fantasy VIII Firaga inflicts major Fire-elemental damage on one enemy. It is a common spell late in the game, as it can be drawn from many high-level enemies. It can also be created using various refinery items. Casting Firaga in battle increases compatibility with Ifrit by 2.4, but lowers compatibility with Shiva by 1.2. , Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, T-Rexaur Level 35-100: Ruby Dragon | Draw Points = Shumi Village (workshop) | Refine = F Mag-RF: 1 Wizard Stone refines into 5 Firagas, 1 Red Fang refines into 20 Firagas, 1 Bomb Spirit refines into 100 Firagas, 1 Phoenix Spirit refines into 100 Firagas High Mag-RF: 5 Firas refine into 1 Firaga | HP = +14 | Str = +0.30 | Vit = +0.16 | Mag = +0.30 | Spr = +0.16 | Spd = +0.14 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.20 | Luk = +0.14 | Elem-Atk = Fire: +1.0% | Elem-Def = Fire: +1.5% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn the Black Magic spell Firaga from an Octagon Rod, purchased in Esto Gaza. It consumes 24 MP, requires 75 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 72. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. If both Vivi and Steiner are in the party, Steiner can use Firaga Sword for 30 MP. Firaga can be cast by Cerberus, Chimera, Earth Guardian, Garuda, Grenade, Maliris, Maliris (Crystal), Mover, Necron, Stilva, and Wraith. Final Fantasy X The Firaga node is found on Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. It uses 16 MP. The Fire Gem item copies its effect. Firaga can be cast by Bomb King, Exoray, Flame Flan, Greater Sphere, Jumbo Flan, Mindy, Nega Elemental, Puroboros, Seymour, Seymour Omnis, Sleep Sprout, Varuna, and Wraith. Lulu can use Firaga in her Overdrive, Fury. Final Fantasy X-2 Firaga is a Black Magic spell learned by the Black Mage dressphere for 100 AP after learning Fira. It costs 24 MP. Firaga can also be used via Yuna's Festivalist dressphere ability Fire Sandals, which either hits one enemy or two, as well as equipping the Crimson Ring or by passing through all gates on the Heart of Flame Garment Grid. It can also be used via Lady Luck's Magic Reels by rolling three Hats. Fire Gems have the same effect as Firaga. Firaga can be cast by a myriad of enemies. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Firaga is an ability that can be only used by Yuna when using the Black Mage dressphere, it costs 4 MP to cast. It is the only fire-elemental attack the player can use. It as a range of three tiles ahead of the character. Final Fantasy XI Firaga is a tier one elemental spell. It deals area of effect damage, potentially hitting multiple targets. -"ga" spells, as they are often referred to in the game, do more damage than tier 1 elemental magic with the same elemental type. This spell is purchasable by vendors for 8,118 gil or less depending upon fame. Final Fantasy XII Firaga can be purchased in Balfonheim for 8,200 gil and initially uses 42 MP. Firaga inflicts major Fire-elemental damage to all enemies in range. Its license, Black Magick 5, costs 45 LP. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version Firaga is a Black Magick 9 license and can be cast by the Black Mage and the Red Mage and can now be purchased at Phon Coast for 6,800 gil. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Kytes can learn Firaga and knows it at the game's start. It is also used by enemy Black Mages and Time Mages. It deals heavy Fire damage to all enemies around a designated target. Final Fantasy XIII Firaga is an ability for the Ravager role, and requires three ATB bars to cast. Firaga inflicts heavy Fire-elemental damage to all enemies within a large radius and greatly increases their chain gauges and launches staggered opponents. Vanille, Sazh, and Hope can learn it at different Crystarium stages. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Firaga does not change in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy XIII. It deals high fire damage in a large area and launches lesser enemies in the air, as well as majorly raising the stagger gauge. Serah learns it as part of her Ravager role. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII It takes 40 ATB to use and casting it causes Lightning to backflip. A treasure cube in the Temple of the Goddess contains Firaga Lv. 2. Final Fantasy XIV Firaga is a level 50 spell learned by Thaumaturges and is exclusive to the class. It deals high fire elemental damage to all enemies within a large radius, and has a cast time of 8 seconds that can be cut by half by using the spell after a Fire => Fira combo. Final Fantasy Tactics A Black Mage can learn Firaga for 500 JP. It uses 24 MP and has a speed of 15. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance A Black Mage can learn Firaga from a Flame Rod and needs 300 AP to master. It costs 24 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 50, and has a range of 4 with a vertical reach of 3. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability, and is susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black Mages can again learn Firaga through the Flame Rod. The spell now costs 18 MP. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Firaga can only be cast when fusing Fire Magicite. Three Fire Magicite must be combined to cast it. In Multiplayer Mode, Firaga only needs two casters, with a delay of about a second between the two casters to work properly. A third and fourth caster can also join in with similar timing to create Firaga +1 and Firaga +2, respectively. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Firaga can only be cast by piling three Fire spells. If two target rings about to cast Fira +1 line up perfectly, and the third target ring syncs with them, Firaga +1 will be cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Firaga is the level 20 Fire spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals Fire damage to all enemies, can be used once per battle, can be used up to three times a day, and requires three turns to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Firaga can be cast by stacking three Fire target rings. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Firaga is a high level Black Magic spell. It costs 4 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 15. The spell can only be used if the Firaga Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 5,000 gil in Urbeth at night and in Guera after the world is flooded in darkness. A variation called Strong Firaga can be used when two psyched up characters cast Firaga during the same turn. Bravely Default Firaga is a level 5 Black Magic spell. It inflicts major fire damage. Group-casting is allowed. Firaga is also a level 5 Sword Magic. It adds a high-power fire effect to weapon for 10 turns. It costs 45 MP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Firaga is a Bravery Attack for Cloud, where he shoots three fireballs that spread out and travel forward a short distance before exploding. Cloud learns the attack at Level 23. It requires 30 CP to equip and 120 AP to master. Each fireball has 17 power and generates 14 EX Force. Kefka has two variations of Firaga. Extra-Crispy Firaga fires three zig-zagging fireballs forward, and in EX Mode each fireball splits into three further after firing. The attack begins a Chase Sequence on hit. Kefka learns the aerial and ground versions of Extra-Crispy Firaga at Level 3 and Level 6 respectively, and it costs 30 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Each fireball has 30 power and generates 4 EX Force. Kefka's second version of Firaga is Waggle-Wobbly Firaga, which fires a single fireball that moves through the air in short bursts, stopping to change direction regularly. The attack tracks enemies and hits multiple times, and in his EX Mode Kefka throws out two fireballs that move independently. Kefka is able to use Waggle-Wobbly Firaga in the air initially and learns to use it on the ground at Level 3. Waggle-Wobbly Firaga costs 20 CP to equip and needs 140 AP to master. The attack deals 7 hits with 2 power each, and generates 14 EX Force. Onion Knight has Firaga as an HP attack, where he shoots a large fireball in an arc that explodes on contact. In his EX Mode, Onion Knight It costs 40 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Firaga generates 100 EX Force on hit. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Fire casts Firaga when she has between 3,000 and 6,000 Bravery, and shoots fireballs in several directions. Firaga has 12 power and generates 120 EX Force. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Firaga is a new HP attack for Terra. It chains from Fire, and consumes the opponent in a large explosion of flame that knocks them back, causing Wall Rush. In her EX Mode, Firaga creates two explosions, the first doing Bravery damage and driving the opponent into the air further before the second deals HP damage. Firaga needs 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. It has 20 power in EX Mode, dealing no Bravery damage normally, and does not generate EX Force. Cloud now learns Firaga at Level 31, and it only costs 80 AP to master. Firaga has Ranged Mid Damage Priority now, causing the opponent to stagger if they block it. Its power is the same, and it no longer generates EX Force. Onion Knight's Firaga costs 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Firaga generates 60 EX Force on hit now. Kefka's Waggle-Wobbly Firaga now requires 30 CP to equip and 80 AP to master, while Extra-Crispy Firaga needs 30 CP to equip and 100 AP to master. Waggle-Wobbly Firaga has the same power and generates no EX Force, while Extra-Crispy Firaga has 15 power per fireball and generates 30 EX Force. Shantotto now only needs 2,000 to 4,000 bravery to use Firaga when attacking with Spirit Magic: Fire. It has 15 power and generates 24 to 36 EX Force when chaining into another attack, or 60 EX Force when dealing HP damage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Firaga is a Reactive ability in ''Theatrhythm that activates in BMS every time the player gets a Good or better rating on 38 Touch Triggers, and deals high-power magic damage. Firaga is learned by Terra at Level 50, Vivi at Level 70, and Shantotto at Level 65. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Firaga is the enemy ability that is used by Kefka and Marilith during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Chocobo Racing Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Firaga is a Lv. 5 spell that costs 4 SP to cast and attacks all enemies in a 7x7 grid around Chocobo. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Firaga, together with its lower tiers Fire and Fira, appears in the ''Kingdom Hearts series as a magic spell. In most games, using the spell will cause a homing fireball to shoot out from the tip of the . In , the spell creates a barrier that cloaks and damages enemies that come into contact. Gallery de:Feuga pl:Firaga (Umiejętność) Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Thaumaturge Spells Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Bravely Default Black Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Abilities